


Magdelena; A poem by Gail Manfre

by bookscape



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Gen, Guy Williams - Freeform, Hollywood Walk of Fame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: Poems and Essays celebrating Zorro and the actor Guy Williams, who played the character.





	Magdelena; A poem by Gail Manfre

**Author's Note:**

> Poems and Essays celebrating Zorro and the actor Guy Williams, who played the character.

Magdelena

_Magdelena_

**by**

**Gail Manfre**  
  
---  
  
**I am so very pleased to be able to post some of Gail Manfre's poems here on my site. I hope there are many more in the future.**

**Gail, self-proclaimed ragin' cajun, Mary Kay guru, font of all things Italian and all trivia Star Trek, as well as Zorro, has an eye for detail that most of us can only dream of having, whether in poetry, as here, or in her longer stories.**

**For other stories and poems in Gail's portfolio, please check out[Enmascarado](http://www.angelfire.com/home/GWFriendslistFanFic/), the mother of all GW Zorro fanfiction sites...**  
  
---  
  
---  
  
_**When I first saw you again at your hacienda**_  
---  
_**You did not wish to meet with me at all.**_  
_**Yet when your father persuaded you to come down,**_  
_**And you walked over to me sitting at the piano**_  
_**The years melted away, time then did not exist**_  
_**Diego my love, my heart for you, it called.**_  
  
_**The privacy you wanted to share with me**_  
---  
_**I read in your sweet, dazzling hazel eyes.**_  
_**Ah, but that was taken from us by my aunt,**_  
_**And Comandante Garcia. But when you covered**_  
_**My lips with your own dear most pleasant ones**_  
_**Ah, Dear Savior up above I thought I would die.**_  
  
_**Could we regain and recover what we had**_  
---  
_**Felt for each other when you saw me again**_  
_**In your sala, knowing that both our fathers**_  
_**Were eager to announce our engagement?**_  
_**Once again we only had eyes for each other**_  
_**I thought that on our deep love I could depend.**_  
  
_**Yet whom did I meet on that wonderful night?**_  
---  
_**There appeared that venomous cobra, the Magistrado.**_  
_**He cornered me and asked for the Eagle's feather**_  
_**Which I had concealed in my midnight blue silk fan.**_  
_**A strange look passed over your handsome face;**_  
_**You knew what that feather meant to Galindo**_  
  
_**I fretted and worried the rest of the evening,**_  
---  
_**Because you avoided looking and speaking to me**_  
_**Don Alejandro noted my distress and asked**_  
_**What was amiss. I like and said I believed that Diego**_  
_**Became angry with me for no reason. So deep**_  
_**Was I in the plot all reason and logic was lost to me.**_  
  
_**When you helped me into the carriage, your lips**_  
---  
_**As they brushed against my right hand were cold.**_  
_**My father was puzzled over your decision not to**_  
_**Ask him for his permission to marry me. What could I**_  
_**Say? Then my heart nearly stopped as I noticed we**_  
_**Were being followed. What use now was the Eagle's gold?**_  
  
_**The Eagle's henchman my father he did wound,**_  
---  
_**But as I looked over my shoulder, I saw El Zorro**_  
_**Coming, riding on Tornado like the wind. You leapt**_  
_**Aboard the carriage and together we did manage**_  
_**To toss the Magistrado's lethal agent onto the road.**_  
_**You told my father that back to Mexico City we should go.**_  
  
_**El Zorro, you asked me what fame or fortune did I seek**_  
---  
_**Because you now knew the extent of the Eagle's plot. I**_  
_**Wondered aloud why you did not let the hired man**_  
_**Kill me. You replied, "I shall be asking myself that**_  
_**Question for a long time." Oh, then you said my name in**_  
_**The same manner Diego did. Bitter tears fell from my eyes.**_  
  
_**For now I realized El Zorro's secret, his true identity.**_  
---  
_**'Twas my precious Diego, he whom I had cruelly driven**_  
_**Away from my heart, by aligning myself with thieves and**_  
_**The vermin of the earth. That night I killed your love**_  
_**For me. I was the murderer of Galindo's henchman;**_  
_**To have back your love, my life for yours I would have given.**_  
  
_**August 25, 2002**_  
---  
_**By Gail D. Manfre**_  
  
[](mailto:gailmanfre@bellsouth.net) **Let Gail know how much you enjoyed her poem.**  
  
---  
  
**[Zorro Contents Page](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
---  
**[Contents Page](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


End file.
